Officer Robbins
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Arizona shows Callie that Halloween isn't just for kids. One-shot


"I hate Halloween," Callie adjusted her costume in the mirror while she waited for Arizona to finish getting ready in the bathroom.

"What?! I love Halloween," Arizona called out from the other side of the door.

"I just think it's a little weird having adults dress up in costumes. I look ridiculous right now."

"I'm sure you don't,"

"I do!" Callie tugged at her costume and turned her body in the mirror, "I wish you would have just told me what you were being so we could match."

"This is more fun,"

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes, no. Kinda."

"Okay, well I'm taking this off. This was a bad idea,"

"Stop," Arizona cracked open the bathroom door and popped her head out. She tried to hold in her laughter as she looked Callie up and down.

"It's bad right?"

Callie was wearing a very bright plaid pant suit, with a yellow bow tie and a mustache. She crossed her arms as Arizona burst out laughing.

"Well, it's creative."

"Do you even know what I am?"

"No, not really..." Arizona scrunched her brow as she tried to figure out what Callie was dressed as.

"I'm a 70s talk show host," Callie did a little tap dance on the spot and reached her arms out in the air, "Ta-da."

"Oh my god," Arizona covered her mouth as she continued to laugh behind the door.

"Stop laughing, it wasn't supposed to be funny!"

"Really?! Well hey, the moustache is cute,"

"Great," Callie sighed as she started to untie her bow tie.

"Shouldn't you have a long, phallic shaped microphone?" Arizona teased Callie.

"Very funny. Okay smart ass, let's see what you're wearing?"

Arizona pushed the door open to reveal an extremely different outfit from Callie's. Arizona was wearing knee high leather boots with black stockings. Her blue skirt reached halfway down her thighs and her low cut matching blue shirt revealed the perfect amount of skin. A pair of handcuffs hung from her black belt and a little silver badge was pinned to the left side of her shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom, leaning with one arm against the doorframe. Callie looked the blonde up and down; her jaw wide open.

"What were you saying?"

"Holy mother of-"

"Did you call me a smart ass?" Arizona seductively walked towards Callie.

"Uhh..."

Arizona slowly removed the moustache hanging off Callie's face, licking her lips and pressing them against the brunette's.

"Are you concealing a weapon?" Arizona sternly asked a confused Callie.

"No..."

"No what?" Arizona bit her bottom lip as she watched Callie realize what was happening.

"No..._officer_,"

"Well you can never be too careful. I think a strip search is needed here," Arizona took a step back from Callie, "Take off your jacket."

Callie proceeded to remove her jacket as Arizona walked around her. The blonde wrapped her arms around Callie from behind, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Callie tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Arizona pulled her shirt slowly off her shoulders and down her arms. Goosebumps formed across Callie's skin as Arizona's fingertips trailed down her stomach. Arizona pulled at Callie's belt, loosening it and allowing the brunette's pants to fall to the floor.

"Spread your legs," Arizona commanded as she slowly bent down, running her hands down Callie's tan legs, "Have you been a bad girl?"

Arizona moved her hands back up the inside of Callie's legs, letting her fingers move over Callie's wet panties. Standing back up, Arizona pulled Callie's hips, pressing her center into her girlfriend's ass.

"I asked you a question,"

"Yes," Callie's voice was barely above a whisper as she concentrated on Arizona's roaming hands.

The blonde pulled out her handcuffs and grabbed Callie's wrists, restraining them behind her back.

"Go sit on the bed," Arizona slightly smacked Callie's ass, "Facing me, legs spread."

Callie did as she was told, sitting on the bed and leaning back on her hands to keep her balance. Arizona walked over to the music dock sitting on their dresser and turned it on. She slowly swayed her hips to the music, tangling her hands in her own hair. Callie watched in awe, waiting desperately for Arizona to come over and touch her. Arizona undid the last remaining buttons of her shirt, opening it to expose her black bra and toned stomach. Callie bit her lip has she watched Arizona sway back and forth, moving closer to Callie.

Arizona leaned over Callie, one hand on either side of the brunette, still keeping her hips moving to the beat of the music. She let her lips move over Callie's bare neck before bending down on her knees. Arizona tugged at Callie's panties, and the brunette lifted her hips off the bed, allowing Arizona to pull them off. She tossed them over her shoulder and push Callie's legs open. Arizona wasted no time and ran her tongue through Callie's wet center. She lifted Callie's legs over her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her thighs. Arizona slowly sucked on Callie's clit, causing Callie to push her hips closer to Arizona.

"More," Callie whispered as she focused on Arizona's tongue.

Arizona slipped two fingers inside of Callie, moving them in and out of her wet center as her tongue moved in circles. Arizona picked up the pace as she felt Callie tighten around her.

Callie arched her back and let out a moan as a jolt of energy rippled through her body. Arizona slowed down her movements, smiling as she kissed the inside of Callie's thigh before standing up and allowing the brunette to taste herself on Arizona's lips.

"You never read me my rights officer," Callie smiled as she sat up and Arizona began to loosen the handcuffs.

"Next time I'll make sure I do that," Arizona laughed as she released Callie's hands.


End file.
